degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Zoë Friendship/@comment-4109358-20131012192534
After the last episode, I'm now certain they will work out great in the future. There's no fucking way their interactions in You Got Me are the only interactions they'll ever have. I highly doubt they'd insert Zig into Zoe's storyline in two distinct ways and just not go anywhere with it. We probably won't get too much of them in this block, but I'm sure they'll have more frequent interactions after 13B. A big criticism of them I've noticed is the whole "Zoe would be such a bitch to him." shit. Um no. The new Zig we're seeing doesn't seem to take shit from anyone, not even an evil diva like Zoe. If she gets sassy with him, he'll be sassy right back. I'm not saying that it would be a verbally abusive relationship or anything like that, but a relationship where either none or both of them "wear the pants." With that being said, I don't think their sassy personalities would really be problematic since they both seem to intertwine quite nicely. Another thing to add to list of things they have in common is they've both recently hit a turning point in their life that has brought them to wear they are now in the Degrassiverse aka Zig's drug dealing and Zoe getting kicked off West Drive, which are both unknown events. In Zig's case, it's pretty obvious as to why he's gotten himself into this, but we don't know the exact reason why it lead to this and what caused the change in his attitude and personality. Zoe on the other hand, it's hard to figure out why she got kicked of West Drive. I feel like it's something violent, but I really don't know. But wouldn't it be perfect if when her big secret is revealed, it's to Zig and he tells her why he got into drug dealing? Zig could also be Zoe's first and only stable friendship/interaction. Her relationship with Miles didn't work out one bit, she's acting fake to Maya, idk about her and Tristan, and I'm guessing she and Winston are no longer friends because of Miles. She also has a habit of obviously predetermining what her relationships with the people she meets are. (ie dating Miles, Maya is enemy #1) Now in the drug deal scene, you'd think she'd just see him as some guy she got drugs from just to go on a date with Drew, but no. She saw him glaring at Maya and Miles and went to him. She found out that drug dealer she's never met in her life has history and has been hurt by her arch nemesis. He hates Maya and Miles as a couple just as much as she does. He's perfectly fine with her "teaching Maya a lesson." Zoe hasn't made it obvious where she stands with Zig, but I'm going to guess she's going to wanna keep him around. They may not see each other as anywhere near "close friends" for now, but it seems pretty clear that Zoe at least somewhat wants Zig in her life and vice versa. They probably won't have that many more interactions in this block, but I can see Zoe having some downfalls from time to time and Zig just pops up out of nowhere and makes sure she's alright.